


Dirty little secret

by AnnieIsNotOkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieIsNotOkay/pseuds/AnnieIsNotOkay
Summary: Castiel Novak is a young 18 year old male, gearing up for his last year of college. He can see a future, with the love of his life, Dean but when he bumps into a smaller male but of bigger build, that all seemed to change, his future started to change.





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This will be written with the UK education system, just FYI, the US one kinda confuses me but please read on

Castiel walked into college hand in hand with his boyfriend Dean Winchester, who didn’t go to College, but he was determined to walk Cass every day to his college, Castiel didn’t mind, he thoroughly enjoyed the time they had time together. He loved Dean and nothing was going change that, especially since he knew Dean had left his normal behaviour behind him just for Castiel.

It was the first day of his last year in education, and he was passing so far with flying colours probably top of his class in most aspects alongside another young male around his age that he just couldn’t remember the name of, he knew he used to be a big player in the school but that was until Lucifer, Cass’s brother beat him down into submission a few years back, since then no one, not even Cass had batted an eyelid at the poor kid.

Turning to Dean as they reached the reception of his college, he smiled gently. “I think I will be okay from here Dean.” He gave out a little laugh as he felt Dean’s hand tighten in his own. Cass leaned in giving him a small kiss on the cheek. “I will be fine, it's not going to happen again, that was years ago when Lucifer was here, he is not any more, you need to stop worrying.”

“Cass, that is not going to happen and you know it, you were hospitalised  for a week because of that ass, I am making sure that doesn’t happen again.” Dean pulled Castiel into hug, with a sense of protectiveness in it. “I care too much for you, for that to happen again, I care Cass, I care so much about you, and I know you care about me too.”

Cass smiled more, hugging Dean back tightly. “I love you too Dean, but I seriously need to go, I have tutor in a bit, don’t worry, I have Balthazar there with me and maybe once I had finished here I could, uhhh visit you at work.” He suggested. “I mean I don't have to, only if you want.”

Dean pulled away but both of his hands gripped Cass’s shoulders tightly. “Are you kidding Cass? Of course, you can come and visit me.” He smiled brightly.

Castiel, stared into his green eyes with his own pale blue ones, smiling faintly, nodding. “Then it’s a date, I will text you as soon as I am on my way, so you can get ready if you would like.” He chuckled softly, he still felt nervous being like this with Dean since long before they started to go out, they were best friends and well then it was different in so many ways, but Cass was the happiest he could be right now, and he knew they would  _ last. _

Dean nodded, hugging Cass again. “Okay, that will be great, I will see you then, Sweetie, anyway, I should be going, I’m going to be late myself, I am sorry for holding you up so much.” He chuckled softly, before pulling away, giving Cass a quick kiss before turning and walking away.

Cass brushed down his over coat, still smiling, he loves the feeling Dean left him every time they were around each other, he turned on his heel, walking towards the stairs that led to the second floor. He started to ascend the stairs when someone quickly pushed past him, making Cass fall into the stairs. “Hey, what is your problem?” Cass growled, standing up and brushing himself down, again.

The smaller male looked at him, he was dressed in all black and Cass tried to think where he remembered him from but he couldn’t think of anywhere. “Ahhhh, Cassie, sorry about that sweetie, completely my fault, you forgive me?” The male smiled, his accent was something and Castiel couldn’t pinpoint it anywhere other than a bit British and then it clicked he was the male his older brother beat down into submission all those years ago.

Cass rolled his eyes, looking at the wall. “It’s forgotten.” He mumbled, carrying on up the stairs.

The man smirked as Cass walked past him. “It’s Crowley by the way, just in case you had forgotten.” He smirked, it was a mischievous smirk but this man had that around him this whole time.

Cass rolled his eyes but headed on ignoring Crowley, he was not going to deal with him, he rather stay away, he didn’t want to be in his brother’s bad books again.

Crowley caught up to Castiel, walking alongside him without Cass’s permission. “Have I done something wrong?” He asked, wondering why for no reason Cass was giving him the cold shoulder which he was still doing. “I mean I know you are the younger Brother of Lucifer and all but that doesn’t mean you have to ignore me.”

Cass looked at Crowley with a dark glare. “That is exactly what it means, Crowley, and I rather not coincide with the demon of the school, I may have not remembered your face but I remember the rumours Crowley, now please leave me alone.” He grumbled, his voice low as he started to speed up.

Crowley stopped, sighing. “You know, you can’t blame me for trying Castiel, anything that happens will be on your head.” He shook his head, looking at the ground. “Frigging hell.”

Cass finished his first day, he stretch before he stood up feeling a sense of relief of finishing the first day, the whole day he had been thinking about what happened that morning. He was hoping that would be the end of his and Crowley’s encounters and there would be no more. He pulled out his phone, seeing a text from Dean and smiled. Opening the text up his smile instantly dropped.

‘Hey Cass, sorry, we have been overrun with customers and I am going to be too busy to see you until I get out from work, maybe next time. ‘

He sighed heavily placing his phone back in his pocket. “Every time I try…” He mumbled, he just couldn’t understand why Dean wouldn’t let him visit, he would always promise they could and then make a stupid excuse why he couldn’t.

“You know you could always go there anyway.” Crowley said who was reading over his shoulder the whole time. “Look at it this way, if it is overrun with customers you just leave and if it’s not then you can go and see why he won’t let you near the place.”

Cass looked at the short male, growling. “I don’t need advice from you Demon.” He mumbled, grabbing his bag and walking out the classroom.

Crowley chuckled and followed him out.” I mean why not take my advice, its pretty good advice Cassie, I am not always malicious.” He sighed, knowing Cass wouldn’t believe him even though it was true, he had a heart.

“Crowley, I very much like to be alone right now, please can’t you find someone else to bother?” Cass mumbled, not even looking at Crowley. He just wanted the shorter male to go away and not come near him again. That is all he wanted.  _ Or so he thought _

He had made it back to his home and was attacked by Gabriel as soon as he was inside. “Gabe, get off me, I am not in the mood for your tricks.” He mumbled, trying to push his brother off him with no avail.

Gabriel, looked at Castiel and pouted. “What’s up little brother?” He asked, concerned for his brother’s mood. “Have you and Dean fallen out, do I need to play a really bad trick on him?”

Cass glared at him. “No it’s not that and don’t you dare touch Dean!” He snapped before walking away from his brother and to his room but while he did this he did mumbled, “It was only a little pesk, nothing I can’t handle.” Which obviously caught Gabriel’s attention.

Cass finally made it to his room, shutting the door behind him and laying down on his bed, his feet dangling off since he still has his shoes on. He thought about dean and why he wouldn’t want him around, why he wouldn’t let him see him at work, normal couples do that but they weren’t exactly normal, an abused boy and a boy who had only just started to learn how to feel, fell for each other, really you would think it would make them a perfect match but this was not true, they argued a lot over the silliest things and both of them lie to each other and everyone around them including to themselves but despite all this Cass loved Dean with all his heart. He loved Dean more than anything in this world but why couldn’t he get this constant fear of Dean doing something behind his back and that his where he remembered

‘You know, you could always go there anyway……’


	2. Curiosity Killed the cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I has updated

Cass stared out the bus window sighing heavily. “What am I doing?” He mumbled. He only knew the name of place Dean was working at, he had never actually been there but he did give him rough directions once, which Cass of course remembered so he knew what street to get off at. He couldn’t shake the feeling of guilt of what he was doing but it was for the best for him and Dean.

Cass got off a few stops before he had to get of just so i anyone spotted him they wouldn’t think he was going to Dean, even though probably no one he knew would care. He got his phone out bringing up google maps and put in the address of the garage before following the arrow. He didn’t trust google maps or technology in general but he put his faith in it today.

He followed it down a street with rubbish littered everywhere but he was more concerned with his phone and where he was going to see he had stumbled into a bad bit of town.

On his tail were two men who had a much bigger build than him but Cass was too concerned about going the right way to notice anyone stalking him until they caught up. He felt their presence too late, he was already on the ground. “Ahh, look at this, isn’t this the kid Crowley is trying to chummy up with?”

Cass tilted his head, blinking, he had never seen these men around the college so how did they know about that but then it hit him, they were the men who were in Crowley’s ‘gang’ but transferred to Lucifer’s once Crowley was defeated.

The other male chuckled. “Lucifer will be so happy to know we snuffed out this one’s light, he told us Crowley couldn’t be gaining any power.”

They moved closer to Cass who tried to scramble away but once of them grabbed the collar of his trench coat, pulling him to his feet. The bigger brute of the bunch swung his arm back before bringing it back and hitting Castiel in the face while the other man punched him in the stomach. Castiel whimpered against the pain, feeling blood drip down his face from the cut that was now on his face.

“Tut tut tut.” someone sighed behind them. “I don’t think your boss is going to be too happy you are beating up his little brother.” Crowley chuckled, tapping the keys on his phone before  sending a video to Lucifer or well one of his informants in the gang.

The two brute’s eyes widened, dropping Castiel to ground. “Oh shit!” One of them mumbled to the other before turning the opposite direction when they heard a car speed around the bend, hitting one of the brutes while it stopped. The car unloaded with men and women clad in black who went after the other man.

The window slowly rolled down, revealing Cass’ older brother Lucifer, his face covered in red blotches where scars had built up over the years. A mischievous smile was pasted along his face as he look at Castiel. “Sorry about that little brother, you know I would ever hurt you.” He smirked, there was a mocking tone in his voice that Cass knew he was lying. Lucifer then turned his glance over to Crowley, glaring at him. “Your informant is now dead, but thanks for the heads up… Pfft who am I kidding, why should I thank a little puppy like you.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Just doing my daily duty your majesty, I will be out of your way from now on.” He smirked sarcastically, the same mocking tone in his voice too.

Lucifer scoffed before rolling up the window, he took off as soon as the brute that wasn't terrible injured was shoved in the car, there other attacker left on the street, probably dead.

Crowley walked over to Castiel, holding a hand out for the other to take. “Come on Cassie, I am just trying to help.” He smirked as Cass glared at him

“I don't need your help Crowley.” he growled, getting to his feet without the assistance of the other male. “I had it perfectly under control.”

“Yep, sure looked like you did.” He mocked. “Getting you face punched and not fighting back is perfectly keeping it under control Castiel.” He moved closer, inspecting the cut on Castiel's cheek, sighing heavily. “Come with me, let's get that cleaned up.”

Castiel growled, he turned on his heel and carried on walking the way he was before the attack. “I don't need your help Crowley, so please just go away.” Cass hoped that Crowley would have given up but of course he didn't. “Crowley, I know you are following me.”

“Cassie come on, do you really want to see Dean like that, I mean you have a blood trail down your face, it will be two seconds and then you are on your way.” Crowley sped up stopping in front of Cass, who tried to walk behind but Crowley did not let him. “5 minutes, no obligations, that's all I ask.”

Cass’s glared darken but knew that Crowley would not give up. “Fine, but then I am going to see Dean.” He told Crowley before letting the smaller male lead him away from that street.

* * *

 

Soon enough they stopped at a block of flats which compared to the rest of this part of town look relatively new. Cass watched Crowley place a fob up against a reader, hearing a little beep before the door started to open inward.

Crowley started to walk in when he turned to see Cass just awkwardly stood there. “Well come on then.” He beckoned before carrying on going inside the large building.

Cass followed in suit looking around with a bored look on his face, the outside was graced with large balconies, all shiney and very good looking but once inside, it turns very bland with white wash walls and a horrid pink carpet and the heat in there was on so high that Cass was feeling dehydrated already.

“Sorry about the heat here, they are taking a hell of a time fixing the boiler although really I think everyone just doesn’t care anymore.” Crowley explained, bypassing the stairs and going to the lift. “At least this works, otherwise we would have been screwed.” He chuckled which Cass smiled very faintly at.

“Maybe you're not as bad as I thought you were.” He mumbled, staring at the red numbers that descended from 14 to G. The doors slid open, revealing the silver box that would take them to the floor they needed. Both males steadily walked in, the shorter one pressing on the 6th floor button. The silver doors slid to a close before the elevators slowly took them to their floor.

“I’ve got to say Cass, I thought you might have been able to hold you own against those guys, that is why I waited, sorry darling.” He told the taller male, leaning back against the silver wall with the mirror on. “I mean with Lucifer being your brother and what you were like all these years ago, I guess the rumors are true, you’ve gone soft, you like an overgrown puppy.”

Cass looked at him unamused before rolling his eyes. “I haven’t gone ‘Soft’ I just rather not go down that route again, Dean saved me from my brothers ways, I’d like to keep it that way.” He explained with a sigh, watching the way Crowley moved to get a better position

“Oh like hell you haven’t Cass, we all know the truth, you used to be ruthless, wouldn’t let no one tell you what to do, not your brother, not Dean Winchester not even me.” Crowley rolled his eyes, adjusting himself to look at Cass more. “You have grown soft, you are basically nothing.”

Castiel grabbed the smaller males collar bring him close, and dark glint shone in the bright blue eyes as he snarled. “You do not know me Crowley.” He spat before pushing Crowley away. “You are going to fix up my face and then I am gone, end of.”

Crowley smirked, brushing down his suit. “Of course Castiel, whatever you say.” He saw the numbers stop on the sixth floor, waiting now for the doors to open. As soon as they slid open he watched the taller male storm out of them, like he didn’t want to be in the box with Crowley anymore which for him was understandable. Crowley loved riling up people but this was probably the most fun he has had with it and he really didn’t know why.

Castiel looked back at the male who was still stood in the elevator, tilting his head to the side. “Well, what are you waiting for, are you gonna move or what.” He asked, slightly confused with what was taking Crowley so long to move.

Crowley felt a warmness in him when he heard the taller male speak to him but he could not explain the feeling inside, it was new to him. “Yes, sorry got lost in my own thoughts there.” He explained before following Cass out and then leading him to his room.

* * *

After what seemed like a long walk down and unending hallway they finally got to Crowley’s room. Looking up at the metal numbers screwed in the door he rolled his eyes. “Really, room 66 on floor 6.” He sighed, looking at Crowley.

“What I like the number six, okay, give a man a break.” Crowley told him before placing the key into the lock and turning it until he heard a slight click.

Cass rolled his eyes again. “That’s even if you are a man.” He mumbled, watching as Crowley pushed the door open the reveal a spacious gothic apartment, completely different to what Cass was expecting. Following the shorter male in, he surveyed the room, in awe and also slightly timidly, he was expecting something modern and airy with what Crowley was like personality wise but what it was instead was full of gothic furniture. “Well..Uh, its a very nice flat you have here.” He mumbled.

Crowley started to pour a glass of whiskey, “Thank you, got it all custom made.” He explained. Crowley passed the drink to Castiel who politely declined. “Although I never thought I would show it to anyone, you are the first.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow at him, almost say ‘seriously’ but just looked away sighing. “Where is your first aid box Crowley?” He asked, glancing around still, placing his hands inside his coat pockets.

“Oh, I will go get it, you take a seat, I am the one who is sorting your face out.” He mumbled softly, heading towards the kitchen.

Castiel took a seat down on the large sofa that had a small arrangements of cushions and the seating area was covered with a soft leather. While he waited he noticed a weird smell, it was nice smell but at the same time Cass started to feel sleepy. His eyes started to feel heavy and his surrounding started to blur, his body seemed to flop before everything suddenly went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this seemed rushed?? I don't know, I have had massive writers block after writing the first chapter of this and it has pissed me off soo much


End file.
